Best cake Ever
by XxtsunamidevilxX
Summary: 'I can see you have put a lot of time and frustration into making this, I can see how well you have tried to impress me and even yourself, and honestly, that's what makes this the best cake ever' SlickxDroog fluffy fluff fluff.


Best cake ever.

Note: Why not some fluff between Slick and Droog? I'll attempt it, because we all know angst and smut are my things half the time. Time for clumsy slick :D

As always with this pairing, humanstuck.

* * *

Ruined cakes stained the once clear kitchen table, almost all of the messed bakes with knives in them, all topped somewhat furiously with an attempted icing pattern, colours of the spectrum mixing violently as the sugary syrups spilled off the corner of the table; Slick has been trying to make a birthday cake for Droog, and so far it looks like all he was making is something he has been prone to make since birth;

A mess.

Curses and swears were muttered under his breath as he focused on covering a fresh new golden cake in white icing with a shaky hand, this is the last cake he had to eventually destroy like the other five, but this time he was full of determination to make this one the best thing ever, he wasn't ready for the mistakes again, especially since he knew where Droog's 'compliments' could go.

"For _**fuck**_ sake! Why? _**Why!?**_" Slick cursed, placing the icing down before he made the last mess of this failed project, walking off to the sink on the far side of the room and running the water to wash his messy, sticky hands. He watched the water fall over every digit, even his metallic ones, it sparkled in the light of the room, little crystals forming from the sugar spilled on his skin.

"Droog'll be home soon…" The boss said to himself quietly, thinking of what his reaction would be to this mess, though it was clear what would be coming out of his mouth as soon as he dropped in:

'Why does it smell so god damn sweet in here?'. It's what he always says when he can smell baked goods, but the tone in which he says it in depends on who has cooked whatever, with slick, that tone is something embarrassing for Spades to think about.

Turning the tap off and drying his hands, he went back to the cake and continued to carefully paste the surface with the sweet ivory paste, teeth held out in the open as they grinded in focus of the task at hand, his back hunching over as he bent down to keep his useless metal arm steady in spreading the paste.

Tonight will surely be a long one.

* * *

After pain and concentration for a massive amount of hours this day; it was done.

The messy cake sat on a mildly clean table, decorations all over the front and sides, little pieces of candy coated the edges with sprinkles of strawberry shavings and white chocolate carvings, in the middle lay the well known 'happy birthday' words spelt horribly and messily with a little diamond cookie sitting next to the attempted 'y'

A smirk appeared on the short male's face upon hearing a familiar man's voice call out the words he has known so well since day one of trying to 'cook', they came out twice this time upon hearing no revolt, followed with footsteps. Slick took a lean against the doorframe and called out to his companion, alerting him of his whereabouts.

'Slick, what concoction did you manage to make this time?' Droog's sarcastic voice asked his boss, but his smirk still stayed plastered to his face. 'I'll have you know I actually made something that you could call 'food', thank you very much. I put my time and effort into your stupid little birthday cake, Droog.' Slick walked into the kitchen, tugging at Droog's sleeve to follow as he revealed the cake.

There was a moment of silence.

Droog stared at every detail and…admired it, the little decorations, the messiness, even the spelling of the words meant to bring joy to his life once a year, he loved it, as childish and un neat is it was he loved every bit of it; he loved the thought put into it from his boss, though he may not be the sharpest tool in the shed he has proven that the sharpness exists somewhere in him.

'It's all messy, the decorations are childish, the spelling is wrong and the cake overall looks like an absolute sugary mess, it makes me laugh a bit too hard inside' Droog held and hand up to his mouth as he let a small giggle escape his mouth on finding a blush appear upon the latter's face, 'But, I can see you have put a lot of time and frustration into making this, I can see how well you have tried to impress me and even yourself, and honestly, that's what makes this the best cake ever.'

Slick looked into Droog's eyes momentarily, a little twitch of the corner of his mouth showing as he tried to force a smile on his face, all that came out a pair of sharp teeth and a smirk, he stuffed his metallic hand into his right trouser pocket and brang out what looked like a commando knife.

'This is one of my favourite knives that I use exclusively for stabbin', but you can use it to cut the cake if you like' He looked away, embarrassed as he handed the knife to the taller of the two.

Diamonds took it from him, smiling as he cut out a piece from the cake and set it on a plate nearby, taking a little piece and placing it into his leader's mouth, it took slick some time before he was wanting to spit the cake out from how sugary I was, but Droog, even though the cake was murdering his sweet tooth, continued to eat it in happiness.

'You just don't give up, do ya?'

'Well, you didn't, so why should i?'

* * *

Come on, fluff or what? I enjoyed writing this, even though it sucks balls double time, it was fun to try owo reviews are nice, thanks for reading!~


End file.
